


No Second Guesses

by PeculiarProjects, WanderingTiredly



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Siris is Driving, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarProjects/pseuds/PeculiarProjects, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiredly/pseuds/WanderingTiredly
Summary: Locus couldn’t stand the way Felix would flirt his way through missions. And Felix knew it too.





	No Second Guesses

**Author's Note:**

> WanderingTiredly and I co-wrote this based on a prompt we made up, and for those who didn't read the tags, this is all pwp. You have been warned. WanderingTiredly is absolutely amazing and I'm pretty sure she wrote much more than I did, so Kudos to her for being awesome!

They clambered back into the car, Locus in the backseat--as usual--and for once, Felix followed him. Siris started the vehicle without a second question and took his earpiece out. Felix grasped Locus’ tie and yanked down to his level. He didn’t say a single word, but his eyes told the story anyway. He played around all night, he knew what he was going to get into.

 

Locus shoved him against the inner door, not bothering to ask if he was okay: he didn’t give a shit. Felix wasted breath on people who had no idea what he was like. Felix spent extra seconds on others who hadn’t seen Felix operating at his best. Locus knew exactly where Felix was meant to be, and it was beside him, neutralizing threats in the city, and having fun in doing so.

 

“You’re an idiot,” He growled into Felix’s ear. “You never shut your fucking mouth.” The heat of Locus’ mouth made Felix shudder, and he twisted his arm under the tight grip. Felix adored how Locus could go from being so controlled and composed on the field, to an irritated mess of a man, completely befuddled by no one other than Felix. 

 

Felix smirked, “You like it when I use my mouth,  _ Samuel _ . It got the mission done, isn’t that what makes your day?” Locus nipped at his pale skin, using sharp teeth to trace over Felix’s jugular. Felix let him have that power over him--he liked toying with the sensation. 

 

“Codenames, Felix. We still aren’t in the clear.” Locus hissed.

 

Felix pursed his lips, and for a moment, Locus thought about abandoning his sanity and ravishing him in the car. “Shouldn’t we give the man in the trunk a show? I like an audience...”

 

Siris was pretty used to them pulling shit in the backseat. But they weren’t normally so vocal about it. “You guys have no decency.”

 

At the reminder of Siris’, Felix pushed himself into Locus’ lap and ground down onto him. He wrapped his hands around his neck and let his knife slide from his sleeve and onto the floor of the car. Locus wrapped his fingers around Felix’s fragile waist, the same place he always put them. Right where the normal bruises Locus left were. 

 

“God, you’re such a slut, Felix.” He told him, leaning in for a violent kiss. Felix never did anything gently. When he flirted, he would come in swinging. When he kissed, he would press into it with every fibre of his being. When he killed, he would make sure they felt it. Every second of it. He took orders and had fun with them. Locus resented him for that, but it made him want him even more. 

 

Felix bit his lip, sucking on the blood that trickled out. He moved his hips in an even rhythm, to the sound of music that Siris blared to tune them out. Locus imagined Felix, in another life, would’ve been a siren. It was magnetic, the way his eyes could take in everything so simply, and haze over in lust. 

 

Locus moved his lips from Felix’s, to mark up his neck. Everyone would know that Felix was taken. That Felix was a violent killer. That Felix could follow orders just like Locus, but how he pushed for something greater. Even better, these people would never see Felix lose himself in a fit of passion. Never hear the breathless gasps as Locus stole his stupid lines from his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, Locus, come on, you have to give me something more than that.” Locus pressed him against the seat without a second thought. Felix reached up for a kiss, but Locus pushed his head down, keeping a steady hand on his neck. Felix’s grin broke across his face, he would play Locus’ little game. “Locus, come on...” 

 

“Felix, you’re only going to talk if I let you. I didn’t  _ ask  _ you to beg. So I shouldn’t be hearing your mouth.” He stared down, his calculating silver eyes taken over by blown wide pupils. Felix would never admit how hot it was to let Locus  _ make _  him stop talking. 

 

He remembered back at basic when he first met Locus. After flirting with nearly everyone in the platoon, he turned to Locus. Or, then, Samuel Ortez. His face alight with mirth, teasing him heavier than everyone else. 

 

_ “Shut up, Gates.” Samuel grunted, his gaze not even betraying the feeling that pooled in his stomach. _

 

_ Isaac took a step closer into his space. Sam’s first response was to move his hands, and Isaac caught them. Maneuvering them to his hips, his own teeth lightly dragging over his lips, “Make me, Ortez.” Samuel pinned him against the nearest wall and made it clear what his intentions were.  _

 

_ Isaac already knew this was the beginning of a brilliant partnership.  _

 

Locus unbuttoned Felix’s shirt, licking a stripe across his nipples before biting onto his right one. Felix thrusts his hips upward with a desperate whine, the pain firing something up in the back of his mind. In a series of practiced movements, Locus moved his fingers across the left one, tweaking, before soothing, and then licking the other. 

 

“Locus--” Locus captured him in a heedy kiss, his grip around his neck tightening. Enough to hurt, but not enough to make Felix even consider stopping. Locus’ hand wandered down his chest, veering off track several times to pry noises out of Felix’s mouth. Ones he preferred hearing. 

 

He loved this part. Teasing Felix was one of the greatest pleasures life offered him. The only thing he could do right, other than follow orders. And really, this was just that. Felix begged him to, ordered him to, demanded he do something. And Locus never disobeyed an order. 

 

“No one can even imagine you like this.” He whispered quiet enough that Siris couldn’t hear. Siris kept his eyes trained on the road, never once bothering to look in on the affair. “You can flaunt yourself, whore yourself around, but you always come back to me.” 

 

He slid his hand into Felix’s waistband, digging nails into skin. He thought about Felix pressing them in the shower, holding himself, crying out his name. Remembering everytime Locus turned him into a whimpering mess. He pulled down the trousers, but not the briefs. He moved his head in between Felix’s legs, deciding instead to torture his inner thighs. Felix was quite sensitive there. 

 

“Locus, seriously, you can’t--” Locus bit Felix hard enough to end his train of thought. A high pitched sound escaped Felix’s throat, and he tried to grasp at anything to keep a hold of. “Hnn, Locus.” Felix melted when Locus let a finger slide underneath his underwear. 

 

Locus sneered at  him, “You’re a mess.” 

 

Felix, never one to back down from a challenge, glared back. “As if you’re not. Let me take off yours, let’s see how quickly I can make you come, just from riding you.” 

 

Locus roughly grabbed his ass in response, letting his fingers pass just over Felix’s hole. Felix groaned, head smacking the seat loudly. “Felix, if you don’t shut up, I will tie you up and make this a long night for you.” 

 

Felix thought briefly about the torture he’d endure if he allowed it. Locus had just bought that vibrator, and with no way to move from restraints, he’d be suspended in a position that was borderline painful. Locus would leave him in the room, the remote just out of reach. Maybe a cockring keeping him in place, or maybe he would test Felix’s patience. Locus would undoubtedly push him over the edge, and Felix couldn’t decide whether he wanted the punishment or not. 

 

He shivered in anticipation. Locus circled his hole, eyes daring him to speak. “Can anyone else do this to you?” He asked, knowing the answer. Felix hated to admit it, but there was something that Locus had, that brought him a wave of pleasure no one else could.

 

“God, no Locus.” He pushed his ass back into Locus’ hand. “Please, please, I need-”

 

“You need to stop fucking talking to others like they know how to take you apart. Like they can bring you to this point from just touching.” A jealous tone took over his voice. “You need to follow orders, like everyone else.”

 

Felix moaned when Locus entered him, a single finger lubed with spit. Locus knew better than to fuck him like this, after all, Felix needed to be able to perform on missions. But just this? This he could do. Locus knew exactly where and how hard to press in order to bring him apart. A perfect soldier, in the way he could accomplish his objective flawlessly.

 

Felix clenched around him and ground down onto the finger, no control of his mouth anymore. “Locus, please, touch me.” Drool pooled at the side of his mouth. Locus targeted his prostate relentlessly.

 

“No, you’re going to come untouched, because I know you can. I know you’d like it. It’s sad, Felix.”

 

Felix’s eyes darkened in anger and lust. “As if you aren’t about to, either.” Locus ignored him and dove down to abuse his nipples more. Felix’s cock strained against the front of his untouched briefs, a small puddle of precum smearing it. “Goddammit, Locus, please--”

 

“Asking isn’t going to get you anything.”

 

Felix felt a spike of pleasure rush through him when Locus fingered him in beat with how he tugged on the abused flesh, his hot tongue licking around to keep him on edge. “Dammit, Locus, you need to touch me, now. That’s an order.”

 

Locus pressed his hips forward, allowing Felix to cry out. Locus would follow orders, but it’s just as easy to find loopholes. He loved hearing the sounds Felix made either way. Damn, he was so noisy sometimes, but it sent a shiver to Locus’ groin. When Locus moved so suddenly, his finger pushed farther inside of Felix.

 

“Locus…” Felix moaned at the loss of contact, his body obviously wanting to push both against Locus and onto his hand.

 

Locus then inserted two more fingers, relentlessly curling them without allowing Felix to adjust, and Felix squealed inhuman words. Locus didn’t always prep Felix before ramming into him, so he knew that Felix could take a few extra fingers.

 

Felix’s nails left crescents all over Locus’ skin as he dragged them from his face down to his arms and anywhere that was exposed. Felix continued to attempt to grind down onto Locus, but soon became distracted by the movement… elsewhere. He seemed to be saying something to Locus, but all that came out was incoherent gibberish.

 

“Stop trying to speak,” Locus said simply, trying not to smile at the way Felix tightened on his fingers. That’s when Locus began waving his fingers, sending shocks of pleasure through Felix.

 

Of course, Felix was never the one to take orders, so he continued babbling loudly. The steady stream of non-words could be heard over the pounding music, as well as the pounding in the trunk.

 

Changing his movement, Locus pushed his fingers in and out of the abused hole to the beat of the song, pushing deeper each time.

 

“Locus, ah, want you!” Felix struggled so painfully to get the few words out. His breath hitched and his eyebrows were drawn together, but Locus knew he was enjoying it all.

 

“No, I want you to come like this,” Locus said again, but the words likely wouldn’t make a difference. Once Felix started moaning, there was no stopping, even after he was finished.

 

“But,  _ I  _ want you to touch me,” Felix retorted, attempting to sound intimidating but failing with the huffs of breath between each word.

 

Rolling his eyes, Locus reached out his other hand and pinched Felix’s nipple, sucking hard on the other. He could feel the gasp more so than hear it. The sound made Locus wish he was inside of the man rolling impatiently on top of his bulge.

 

“You like doing this where people can see us, don’t you,” Locus mouthed the words against his skin. Felix responded with solely his movements, circling his hips down hard onto the fingers.

 

Realizing that there likely wasn’t much more time in their car ride, Locus maneuvered his fingers so they pressed hard in the same spot. Felix physically vibrated, a strangled noise coming from his throat. He quivered when Locus moved his fingers away, then shook as he brought them back.

 

Locus knew he would get Felix to come now, finish their mission, then get him to come again later. Felix’s libido was impressive, so he knew that doing this now wouldn’t stop Felix or Locus from doing this that same night.

 

Locus purposefully moved his digits faster than the bass sounding his their ears, faster than the blood pumping through their bodies. Felix practically bounced on top of him, porn-worthy moans emerging from his open mouth.

 

It didn’t take long for Felix’s climax to come, but Locus continued the harsh motion inside of him. The overstimulation only made the smaller man groan low and long, and his hips continued to buck.

 

Falling forward, Felix’s lips weakly mouthed at Locus’ neck, leaving wet kisses and a trace of a swirling tongue. Although Locus stopped moving, he kept his fingers inside of Felix and closed his eyes. They both were hot now, tired and panting heavily. Locus didn’t even come, but just hearing Felix’s  _ sounds _ put him right on the edge.

 

They sat like that, Felix thrusting weakly every so often, licking kisses over Locus’ face and neck, but Locus didn’t budge.

 

The two of them felt the car slow, and come to a stop. The music shut off, and Siris sighed exaggeratingly. Locus felt a bit guilty, but one heated look was all it took from Felix and he was on the move again. Driven by a desire to complete the objective and get Felix into bed.

 

“Listen, I’m going to turn him in,” Siris said simply. “And you two are getting out here. The station is just down the road from Isaac’s apartment. Where we are now.”

 

Felix grinned benignly, “Oh Mason, you always know what to do.” Siris rolled his eyes, but shooed them out anyway, trying to keep the small smile off of his face. Those were his moronic friends, after all. Locus looked reluctant to abandon the job for his own simple desires.

 

“Really? Are you sure?” Locus double checked. His brain actively knowing that leaving Siris on his own was a dick move. But in contrast, his body ached to take Felix inside and completely devastate him. Felix seemed adverse to that situation, as he began packing their items up to clean inside.

 

Siris nodded. “Yes, Locus. Any reason to get you guys out of my hair.” As an afterthought, he added, “The hardest part is over anyway.”

 

Felix quirked an eyebrow. “The hardest part?”

 

“Locus watching you flirt with someone else. Hard for him to watch. Even harder for me to deal with.” He narrowed his eyes. “Keep it to a minimum, Gates. Sam ripped him to pieces.”

 

“I hope he does the same for me,” Felix said with a suggestive wink, and Siris groaned in disgust, calling out his exit with a slam of the car door. Felix turned to smirk at Locus, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Locus tried to restrain himself, but Felix saw that his pupils were dilated with lust.

 

It took them seconds to rush in, and just a few more to fiddle with the lock to Isaac’s place. Felix seemed completely out of breath, which made sense. Locus pressed hot kisses to his collarbone, whispering for Felix to focus on the door. Felix was just ready to melt back into Locus’s grip and let him take him in the hallway.

 

“Felix, now.” He growled, punctuating it with a press of his erection to Felix’s ass. And in the second the door swung open, he had Felix’s thin legs wrapped around his firm frame, his lean muscle worn with years of experience. Arms followed suit around Locus’ neck, but he hardly needed to support himself. Locus had Felix in a tight hold between the door and himself.

 

Locus didn’t hesitate to rip Felix’s pants down, exposing his erect cock to the chill air. “Locus, bedroom, come on.” In a smooth motion, Locus was carrying Felix to his room. The room was lavish: just how Felix liked it. Silk sheets, rich colors, and a large TV. Without thinking, he threw Felix onto the plush mattress.

 

Felix knew Locus was hunting for toys to torture him with, but he was impatient by nature, and so he let himself sprawl on the bed, hands drifting downwards to entertain himself.

 

He let out a breathy whine when he let one of his digits circle his used hole, unsure if he should start. Locus wouldn’t be particularly happy if he began without him, but the truth was, Felix wanted Locus to be hard on him. He loved seeing Locus completely unhinged and frustrated, adored the way he could change the mission for him. Manipulate the choices he made. With all of these thoughts, Felix plunged into himself, arching off the bed, letting an obscene sound spill from his lips.

 

He used his other hand to touch his cock, knowing Locus would stop him as soon as his attention drawn to it. Tingles of pleasure swam through him, and his skin burned with the desire to be touched. To be handled. Something Locus was up to the task for.

 

No safe words, no color system--Felix threw the idea out as soon as he understood the concept. If he couldn’t take it, he shouldn’t have begged for it. But despite everything, Felix was in control.

 

His train of thought cut off when he hit his prostate. Drool pooled at the side of his mouth. He moved the hand on his cock to grip the sheets, a low sound stuck in the back of his throat. He decided to call out for Locus, opening his eyes to see the man whose gaze held his own. The final straw was the slight nibble of his lip, and Locus was on him in seconds.

 

He grabbed his wrists, putting a pair of handcuffs on them. Felix knew he would hurt the following day, but damn if he didn’t care now. Locus moved from his top half slowly, letting his tongue lave his exposed skin, then deciding to remove Felix’s top altogether. Felix’s pleasure was abruptly halted for a split second and when Locus slid a cock ring over his erection. “Isaac, can you handle--”

 

“Samuel, if you ask me that question, we’ll never have sex again.” And he meant it. “Just fucking do it.” He never wanted concern, and Locus rarely showed it. If he started, Felix would lose his mind. “Now, Locus.”

 

Something in Locus’s once gentle look turned stony, the name reminding him that he was a soldier. He needed to do what he was told, and damn if he wouldn’t. “If you insist,  _ Felix. _ ” He pressed a toy into Felix, and Felix shuddered at the slow vibrations, he knew for a fact Locus had it on the lowest setting, and he would crank it when  _ he  _ decided.

 

Locus pondered for a moment whether he should hesitate, give Felix time to adjust, but that’s what Felix would expect. So instead, he rammed it in, noticing how loose it was.

 

“Felix, what were you doing before I got up here?” He inquired, his tone laced with authority.

 

Felix panted, trying to get it to sit comfortably instead of pressing just near his prostate. “I, hnn, I--” He trailed off, breathless. Locus made it clear he wanted an answer and dug his nails into the skin of his legs. “I couldn’t wait, Locus...”

 

Locus snarled, lips pulling back behind teeth. “You’re such a fucking slut. You’d go for anything, as long they’d touch you. As long as they’d treat you like this.” Felix preened into the caresses of his skin, groaning in anticipation. “But you  _ always  _ come back. Because no one knows you like I do. No one knows how to ruin you like I do.”

 

And wasn’t that the truth. Felix slept around, but Locus was the one that could turn him into a puddle. Pressure in all the right places, teeth keeping him on edge. As if to prove his point, Locus nudged the vibrator directly into his prostate and turned the setting up a notch or two.

 

“Ah, Locus, so good,” Felix moaned, not a single care on his mind. Locus lowered his mouth to Felix’s thighs and carelessly threw his legs over his shoulders. He brought his mouth onto Felix’s dick, taking the whole thing in his mouth. Felix bunched the sheets up in his hands, knowing better than to thrust into the wet heat.

 

A hand came down on his ass, and the vibrator increased in its intensity. Locus slid off of him with a pop, eyes looking determined as ever. Meanwhile, Felix looked like an absolute wreck. His hair stuck with sweat on his forehead, his lips torn apart from his and Locus’ brutality. Quiet sounds dripping from his mouth, and Locus desired nothing more than to pry more like it out. For once, Felix’s mouth wasn’t annoying him, or worse, flirting with someone else.

 

“How long can you hold it together, Felix?” He asked, but his voice didn’t even seem taunting. He genuinely wanted to see how long Felix could keep himself in this state. Just riding the edge of pleasure and pain.

 

Felix never listened to orders directly, rather did he always rise to a challenge. Locus survived the war because he remembered his training. Felix survived because he refused to die. His heartbeat pounding in his chest: that was the sound Locus associated with Felix. Keeping his mouth shut, a gun in his hand, and the need to fight to survive. Locus could drive Felix back into that position if he pushed him far enough. He could force that determination into Felix, now, if he targeted the right places.

 

And he did. Oh, he did. Felix tried to keep it from being obvious, but the raw skin beneath the cuffs made it clear he wanted to move. That he wanted to grasp at Locus, feel his skin. Locus wanted to resist the urge to satisfy Felix, but he had never been able to. He maneuvered his way so that he was above the smaller man’s face. “I’m going to give you something, Felix. But in exchange for that--” He raised the remote, eyes unwavering, “the intensity increases.”

 

Felix gasped, pushing his hips up. “Fuck, fine, I hate you.” His skin needed nothing more than to be touched, and Locus provided. The remote had yet to be touched, but Felix barely noticed. Locus wrapped his large hand around Felix’s member, moving at a tantalizingly slow pace, and captured his lips with his own.

 

“My pace.” He bit out between the first kiss, where Felix tried to make it a desperate, sloppy game, Locus was going to take his time. Tonight was to remind Felix that they weren’t partners by accident. Ironically, something Felix mentioned quite often. They were survivors, together.

 

He pressed his lips to Felix’s, softly feeling his way around. He brought his unoccupied hand off the bed, straddling Felix, allowing his hands to freely do as they pleased. At that moment, that was to cup his cheek. A gentle hold. Felix and he had only been truly gentle once when they thought the Covenant would find them, where they laid hidden.

 

He thought about how much hate Felix was overcome with. After everything, when they sent out their distress call, begging for someone to come to their aid, praying they made contact. There was no response, and no one ever came. Felix never let things be gentle again. It was rough, it was heartless, and it sucked Locus in because he was the only one who understood it.

 

Locus sucked on his neck, teeth applying pressure because he had to admit, Felix’s anger was contagious. His persuasive actions, his wanton look... No, Locus could never leave Felix. They were the only ones who  _ knew  _ each other. That’s what Felix always said, and he was right. Felix was always right, that’s why they kept on living. Because they were faster and stronger than everyone else.

 

He twisted his wrist in the way that Felix loved and bit into Felix’s neck. He reached blindly for the remote, and when he had it in hand, he cranked the setting up to the max. “Fuck, fuck, Locus, I can’t do it--”

 

But he knew Felix could. He had seen it. Felix hadn’t let himself fall into his instincts. Not yet. Locus moved down to his chest and looked at the rosy buds, still aching from before. “I know you can,” he responded, a commanding tone taking over his voice.

 

He took the toy out and jammed it back in, following the process, once, twice--sucking his nipples, leaving teeth marks all around. “I don’t--”

 

“Gates.” His voice snapped something in Felix’s head, his body deflated completely, any complaints leaving.

 

“Fuck, more,” Felix moaned, thrusting back into it. His raspy voice triggered a response from Locus, too. He slid the vibrator out of him, and Felix’s words tried to protest to the loss. “Locus-- Ortez, Sam, come on...” Felix said every name he could, understanding that they each connected to a different part of who Locus was. The soldier held the toy; the man kissed his skin.

 

“Prove you can,” Locus ordered, and Felix’s eyes widened in understanding. That fire lighting behind them, that intense motivation that captured Locus in the first place. Felix put his arms out, and Locus quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t need the cuffs, I can hold myself through it.” He said, confident and bold. Locus nodded in contentment, deciding to unlock them. “Fuck me, Samuel.” The name sounded so intimate spilling from Felix’s lips after the long strings of moans from before.

 

Locus stared. “If you come before I give you permission, you’ll regret it. Are we clear, Gates?”

 

Felix kept his steady gaze and returned it with a defiant glare. “It’s a promise.” And Locus believed him.

  
  



End file.
